


Humans

by ultimatebara



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BPD!Jack, Canon Elements, Feminine!Rhys, Jack is a good dad, Latino!Jak, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating will go up, Texting, Usage of Social Medias, like a lot, like a whole lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatebara/pseuds/ultimatebara
Summary: Axton is one of Opportunity's firefighters of the 72nd brigade, and after bumping into a beautiful man with golden eyes, he gets himself a date. Between personal talks, pizza and high-heels, he falls in love too quickly with someone who may not feel the same.Rhys is Hyperion's head of cybernetics, responsible for launching a new OS to top the one used by their rival, Atlas. As the company nears its 50th Anniversary, he sees himself target of his boss' infatuation and doesn't know if his actions are driven by lust, hero-worship or an opportunity to get more power.Jack, Hyperion's CEO, whom has a past he can't let go, finds himself each day more enamored with one of his employees. His family supports his decision of trying to have a love life again after so many years. But, they also try to convince Jack to go back to therapy and continue the treatment of his borderline syndrome.Intimacy does not mean that every door is ready to be open and trust can be easily broken with the right words.Sometimes, we forget we are nothing more than a biological, flawed, simple being: human.





	1. The Sky and the Satellite

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this fic for 3 years now and didn't finished it yet, but decided to post. If your'e an author/artist waiting for the right moment to post something, don't wait and just do it!  
> It may not be perfect, it may not be your magnum opus, but it'll be done and that's what matters!  
> Hope you guys enjoy this long ass story that I hold close to my heart <3

The music was loud inside the car while Jack was driving.

The singer screamed in a way that had the older man wanting to stop the car right in the middle of the road and throw the radio system away. The voice was deep and guttural, making it impossible to understand what she was saying, while the guitar and the drums made everything noisier, but, nonetheless, nostalgic.

Sitting in the passenger side was his daughter, Angel. The side-shaved head and black clothes made her a sight that shocked some people, but always made Jack’s chest warm.

Every time he looked at her, he would remember when she started wearing only dark clothes and heavy makeup. When came the shaved head, the many earrings, and the heavy metal concerts.

He didn’t like that type of music so much, so her mother always accompanied her to the concerts and they would go home yelling how they jumped in the middle of a mosh and waving the new shirts. He could remember the first one he went with her.

Hair hit his face many too much times while people head banged by his side and he held Angel’s shoulders for dear life once the mosh pit started. Then, he saw his daughter with the widest smile as she sang along the lyrics, as if it was the best moment of her life. So he put her on his shoulders and enjoyed the rest of the show the best he could.

She was fourteen at the time and now, she being twenty years old, he wouldn’t go to as many shows as before, but he would always make an effort to accompany her.

Angel was everything to him.

“Let’s tone it down just a bit, uh, sweetheart.” He chuckled and reached for the volume button.

“It was the best part, dad!” Her blue eyes going from the phone in her hands to her father’s face “But ok… I guess it _was_ kinda loud for you.” She joked and Jack gasped dramatically, putting his left hand on his chest.

“I feel offended! Should I be offended, ‘cause that’s what I am right now!” he looked at her for a little bit before looking at the road again and making the turn at the sign.

Angel laughed, looking back at her phone.

“I’m just saying you’re getting old, _papa_. I mean, you spent the whole Badasses’ show sat down! Age is getting up to you.” She joked, “Look at that grey hair!” her fingers ran on the streak of grey hair and he ducked, trying to get away from her slim fingers.

“I didn’t know the lyrics of any of their songs, ok? And your dad is just getting sexier with age, ok? Like fine wine, baby!” he stopped at a traffic light and looked at her “And you can call me old all you want, but none of that _marmanjos_ could give a left hook like your dad!”

The girl laughed and nodded with her head remembering the time they were almost banned from the Show Hall because someone made Jack spill the beer he had just bought and he punched the guy right in the face. Angel didn’t let Jack drink anymore that night.

“Look here!” she smiled and turned her phone to Jack, seeing him wink and smile, making finger guns at the camera. She laughed and watched the video again, adding the words “like fine wine” in bold letters and putting the video in her instagram story.

She clicked on it and smiled watching the videos and pictures. The first one was of her running after her Rottweiler Hunter and the dog emoji on the corner. Her mother making sandwiches for the trip that morning. A photo of Angel and her mother, Laura, hugging and smiling widely and many hearts around them. A video of her at the airport, drinking coffee and waiting for her plane to arrive, and the localization of Thousand Cuts’ Airport, Outlook, displayed on the screen. A video of her approaching Jack after getting out of the plane, focusing on his wide smile, opening his arms to hug her. A bunch of photos of Jack driving, Angel’s selfies and videos of Angel singing along to the songs.

One of her favorites was one in which she was singing and Jack yelled for her to change the song or he would scream for the next twenty minutes and she laughed at the end. The next video was she with a bored expression while Jack singed along – or tried to – to an opera singer.

Then a photo of the road with the temperature displayed “18ºC” and the localization of Opportunity. Then the fine wine video.

Angel’s parents were divorced. She’d spend vacations with her father, Jack, and the rest of the year with her mother, Laura. They lived almost ten hours apart from one another and every month that she had to spend with Jack, he would wait for her at the airport to take her home.

Jack always got annoyed that he couldn’t go get Angel in Thousand Cuts because there was no road between the two cities. The fastest way was by plane and Jack hated the air trips, feeling anxious over it falling as he was tired of seeing on the news. In addition, Angel could carry so much with her without them charging more for luggage.

“Ok, we’re almost home. Want to stop somewhere before it, because when I get home I’ll be dead to the world.” Angel rolled her eyes and put her hand on her chin, thinking.

“I’d like a coffee or something to eat. I’m starving.” One hand laid on her belly.

“Okay. Let’s go drive-throuing somewhere. How about Burger King?” He suggested and glanced at her, seeing her nod. He relaxed on the seat and Angel changed the song, putting her phone away to look outside the window.

Every time she came back to Opportunity, she sensed there was something different for her to look at. The air never felt the same and she would point out some new building or comment on how things changed too quickly for her liking.

“Oh! I just remembered!” Jack stopped on a light traffic and looked at his daughter “There’s a new place you’ll like! They have tiny weird cakes.” He chuckled “What are those called again? The ones with-with sprinkles and candy on top.”

Angel frowned and looked at her dad, swallowing the French fries she was chewing.

“A cupcake? Dad you literally call everyone that.” She stated, trying not to laugh about Jack forgetting the word _cupcake_.

“Yes! I forgot, baby. Your dad is forgetting things already.”

“I told you you’re getting old.” she couldn’t stop smiling. He mumbled something and turned the steering wheel “But ok, ok. Take us to the place _with weird tiny cakes_.” She said in a way that made her voice sound a lot like Jack’s and laughed when he looked at her in a surprised way.

“That was… Pretty impressive, baby. How did you do that?” he blinked and she laughed even more, looking at her phone to choose the next song.

“Nisha taught me.” The screaming was back again and Jack squinted at the thought that Nisha was teaching Angel weird stuff such as impressions of his voice.

 

They entered the store and stopped at the counter, looking inside the glass and seeing the numerous cupcakes each with different colors and decorations. Jack called the girl behind the counter and pointed at the glass.

“What are they called?”

“Cupcakes, sir!” she smiled and her ponytail bounced a little. The red hair making her look warm.

“Hm… Why they’re called like that? I mean, just because they’re made in a cup? Do you have the backstory of this name, honey?” the girl frowned and smiled nervously, pointing to the big metal board in the left wall of the shop.

“Oh-ho! You’re guys are prepared!” Angel put her hand on her face and looked around, trying to make her embarrassment more subtle and saw the line forming behind them.

“Dad, just choose whatever and let’s go…”

“Baby, I just want to know what I’m eating, it’s my right!” the girl was looking at them and trying to understand what was really going on “But ok, ok. I want some of the red ones and that- are those stars? – I want the ones with the stars too! And, oh, that thing that looks like a coffin! Is already Halloween season, cupcake? Ha, get it? Cuz you work in a cupcake shop.”

“Oh, my god…”

At home, after stuffing their bellies with hamburgers, Angel went to her room to take her things out of her suitcase. Jack put the cupcakes in the fridge and went to his bedroom to change clothes.

The day passed rather quickly. Laziness engulfed both of them while they laid in Jack’s bed to watch some movies and eat popcorn. Angel talked about her college and friends back in Thousand Cuts, about how she wanted to take part in the Atlas internship, rolling her eyes when Jack scoffed.

“You want to go to _where_?! _My daughter is not going to some piece of shit company!_ ” Jack moved her hands around, shaking his finger and scowling in her direction “ _Can you believe this?! Going to the enemy, Angel?_ _”_ Angel put her hand on her forehead and took a deep breath, listening to her dad outburst.

It was always hard to listen to her father talking in Spanish and sometimes throwing a word or two in Portuguese. It indicated how mad he was. The brain not catching up fast enough to the fury he felt. She would remember the times her mother had to stand between both of them because Jack had the habit of give her butt one or two hard spanks with the flip-flops.

“Dad, I don’t want to be in the same company as you.” The older man looked at her with a frown and Angel rolled her eyes “I mean… You’re the CEO. I don’t want people to think that I’m there just because of you. You understand, right?”

Jack crossed his arms and buried himself even more under the blankets, looking at the television and trying to pretend that he was not mad at the decision she made, because she was right.

“ _Don’t do this to me, querida.”_ he put his hand on his face and sighed deeply, making Angel roll her eyes for the uptenth time since she got to Opportunity.

“Daaaad, don’t make that face, c’mon! You know what I mean…”

“If they say something, you can just shoot them.” He whispered and Angel laughed, eating more popcorn.

“That’s illegal, daddy.”

“… Fuck the law…” he continued to mumble and Angel laughed even more, looking back at the television and trying to focus on the plot again, but they’ve already seen _Alien_ so many times she knew most of the lines.

Hyperion was known to be one of the leading companies when talking about cutting-edge technology. They had branches that went from cell phones to security, but the main business of the company was prosthetic limbs. It wasn’t hard to find people with Hyperion tech, but they had a good competitor: Atlas.

Since Jack assumed the position of CEO, both companies had had a quarrel going on over their products. Atlas always exceeding on computer and cell phones and Hyperion on prosthetics, but they were coming to an even more heated dispute because both companies decided to release a new product the year before. Atlas tried a new line of prosthetics and Hyperion of cell phones.

In addition, both were gaining and losing interns left and right over those competitions. Every Technology Convention bore the feeling of a battlefield. Therefore, Angel deciding on wanting to be an Atlas intern made Jack boil inside. He could already see the headlines saying how his daughter was trying to be far away from her father by going to the rival company.

He was going to have a heart attack he could feel it.

When the movie was reaching its end and they had put the topic aside, Jack’s mobile rang from somewhere near the kitchen.

“Go grab it for me, pumpkin.” She whined and Jack didn’t even looked at her “You’re betraying me. Is the least you can do now, baby.”

Angel puffed and rolled her eyes, getting up and following the ringtone, trying to find the device. It was on the table in the living room and, afraid that the person may hang up, she answered.

“Hello?”

“ _Hi? Is this Jack’s number?_ ”

The deep voice on the other end of the line got Angel off guard.

“It is. Who’s talking?” she went back to the bedroom and stopped near the bed, getting a bored expression from her dad that silently asked who was.

“ _It’s Rhys. Is Jack there?”_

“It’s a guy named Rhys.” She put her hand on the speaker to talk to Jack. He always did that. Whenever she was there and his phone ringed, she would have to answer and say who it was and wait to see if Jack wanted to talk to the person or not, so she could make an excuse and hang up “Should I say you’re not here?“

Jack shook his head, extending his hand as he sat, putting the popcorn bowl on his lap. Angel gave him the phone and stole the bowl to herself.

“Rhys? Hi, do you need anything?” Angel frowned while Jack’s voice changed to collected and professional.

Angel took the TV control and turned the volume down, looking at her father, but decided to turn her attention to her own mobile.

“Oh! Oh… You can send it to my email.” He cleared his throat and put a hand on his knee “Is everything okay in there?” he moved his eyebrows in a funny way and a throaty laugh escaped “I told you they would eat out of your hand, uh!” Angel looked up, deciding on watching her dad be a weird mess while talking on the phone with that Rhys.

“No, just take the notes to work tomorrow and I’ll take a look at them, don’t worry.” He reached for the popcorn, grabbing a handful “See ya tomorrow, cupcake.” He hang up and looked at his phone for a while, bringing the popcorn to his mouth. After a while, he raised his eyes to Angel “ _Qué?_ ”

“… Who is Rhys?” she crossed her arms and bent her knees, moving her head to the side to make her bangs get out of the away so she could look better at her father. Her big blue eyes, with hints of green, almost judging Jack.

“Just a guy from work. He’s the head of programming and went to a convention to show one of our projects there.”

“Hm… Is it a big project? You looked so excited.” She blinked and looked back at her phone, starting to type something and Jack laid down again, looking at his own device.

“Just a software update.”

Angel looked at him and frowned, but decided on not saying anything. If it was just a software update then why all the excitement over it?

They stayed like that for a while until Jack turned the volume up again and Angel got up to make more popcorn, yelling to him to stay awake because they were going to watch Mad Max.

While Angel was in the kitchen and the sound of popcorn popping filled the house, Jack checked his emails and put one of his hands between his thighs, getting comfortable. At the top of the list, there was a new entry with Rhys’ name on it and the subject being _Audio from the Convention._

He clicked on it and above the file was a text.

_Mr. Lawrence,_

_The audio is bad at the first minute, but do not worry, it was just the MC introducing himself. I will take the notes with me tomorrow morning and we can look at them together. There were some buyers and some interested companies._

_See you soon,_

_Rhys_

Jack smiled a bit, closing the email app and sighing.

Rhys was Hyperion’s head of the programming department, and thanks to him, the company reached some milestones.

The new line of cell phones was idea of Rhys and his genius creation of a new Operational System to top the one used by Atlas. The day of the release, Hyperion stores had the longest lines that any of their products had ever had. In a few hours, there were no more mobiles of the first batch.

Jack had to say that he found the name _HyPhone_ kinda funny, but the sales just went up so he accepted it.

He gave one to Angel on her birthday and, sometimes, she would make some remarks like how the front camera could be a bit better and how she wanted to send songs through the chat app but couldn’t. However, she liked the size and toughness of the screen, so she did not complain much.

Rhys was a blessing to the company.

And to Jack’s eyes.

He loved watching the programmer talk about the new updates and the reports. The warm smile and hair that looked so soft made his insides melt of wanting to ask him out for a cup of coffee or lunch. He tried once or twice, but in contrary to popular belief, Jack León Reyes Lawrence is a mess of a human being when it comes to relationships.

He remembered the first time he saw Laura, her ex-wife. Her jet-black hair, blue eyes and heavy makeup made him trip on his own feet and fall face first on the wall. A visit to the hospital and a confession later made her accept to go out with him.

After their divorce, he went out with Nisha, his best friend, but it didn’t really count being that Nisha jumped him first after sighing and saying something about not wanting to wait so much and it only lasted a month or two.

With Rhys he tried to take the upfront. He wanted to be the one who asked him out and made the first move! He would do that or his name wasn’t Jack León Reyes Lawrence!

“Do you have a headache, dad? I have some aspirin in my bag if you want some.” Angel’s voice took him away from his trance and he looked at her, not noticing how his hands were on his face the whole time. His glasses lost somewhere on the blanket.

“Oh, no, no, baby. Just thinking about work. C’mere. Let’s watch Angry Max.”

“It’s Mad Max, dad.” She climbed on the bed again and chuckled, grabbing the control and changed the channel.

“Oh! I’m sorry, pumpkin.” She knew he wasn’t, “So, what’s the plot of Not So Happy Max?”

“Dios mío, papa…”


	2. Blood Heating Over Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter!!  
> I'm really sorry for taking so long, but I'm stuck in one of the next chapters and I want to finish that before posting the next ;-;

To make breakfast for two was always something Jack felt too oddly normal. He usually just drank a cup of coffee and went out not to be stuck in traffic, but when Angel was at home he would wake up earlier and fry some eggs, buy bread and juice and they would sit at the table and eat in a comfortable silence.

Angel said she would wash the dishes and Jack could go to work that later she would go out and maybe go to the cinema.

“Let’s go together then.” He went to the bedroom and she followed him.

“You always sleep at the cinema, daddy. We can have dinner together, how bout that?” she yawned, turning on the TV.

“At the mall? I don’t know when I’ll get out of work.”

“Just send me a message or call me.” She waved her hand and changed channels, listening to her father open and close drawers, getting ready for work.

“Ok. I’ll call you, because you’re Mrs. I-Have-My-Phone-With-Me-All-The-Time-But-Wont-Ever-Answer-My-Father’s-Texts.”

“I feel offended!”

“You should feel ashamed!”

After getting ready, he kissed her forehead and went out to work.

Even though he had breakfast at home with Angel, he grabbed a cup of coffee on his way to work, entering the building with coffee in one hand and his suitcase in the other. His phone pinged inside his pocket and he balanced the cup and the phone in one hand, stopping in front of the elevator and pressed the button.

When the doors opened he walked in, but his suitcase hit an intern that was coming out of the elevator, in the knees, making him lose his balance and let the papers on his hands fall to the floor. Jack snickered behind his cup and hit the button to the last floor, putting the suitcase near his legs and turned his attention fully to his phone.

“I didn’t know you still picked on interns.”

Jack looked back and the coffee burned his tongue _just a bit too much._ Looking at him and leaning on the mirror in the back of the lift was Rhys. He held some blue files in his mechanical arm and a purse on the opposite shoulder. His hair giving the feeling of softness that made the older man’s knees weak.

“Good morning, Mr. Lawrence.” The deep voice pairing with a gentle smile, making Jack’s insides melt.

He almost answered, but remembered he still had coffee in his mouth, so he swallowed it and licked his lips, resisting the urge to look at the mirror in the back of the lift to see if his hair was perfect as usual.

“Morning, cupcake. How you doing on this beautiful morning, uh? Damn fine, I can guarantee.” he smiled and pocketed his phone, looking at Rhys’ face. The light pink eyeliner making his eyes look softer. Jack cleared his throat, noticing what he said and put the free hand on his pocket “I mean, nothing like showing the enemy who’s the best, right?!”

He could smell a small hint of perfume in the air. The brunette chuckled and held the files in his arms a bit better.

“I can agree with that.” He smiled and Jack could see the faint pink colour on his cheeks. Rhys leaned away from the mirror and looked at Jack “Did you get the other email I sent you? The connection at the hotel went down for a moment and I had to go out to use the wifi.” He laughed again, the older man could listen to that all day, “And it was quite the hunt to find a shop that had an open network.”

“I don’t know… I watched some movies with my daughter last night and by the third things got a bit blurry.”

“Angel’s in town? Then it was her who answered the phone yesterday!” he laughed nervously and a few strands fell on his forehead, which he quickly put back in place.

“Yeah. She’s spending the month here. Close to her best _papa!_ ” Jack puffed his chest and smiled proudly, drinking a bit more of his coffee.

“I thought she only had one.” Rhys joked and his eyes fell on the door as soon as he listened to sound of the lift stopping.

“Maybe she can have two…” his sentence fell on deaf ears as the doors opened and Rhys took a step closer to him and another two executives came in, greeting both of them. Rhys looked at Jack and noticed how the man became a bit tense, glaring dagger at the other men. He blinked and turned his eyes up, looking at the number lightening up as the lift ascended.

The older man held the cup tighter in his grip, holding back from spilling his hot coffee on the men that was standing in the elevator with them. He was enjoying a conversation with Rhys and of course, something had to happen so they would be interrupted. He looked at the taller one again, ready to continue their conversation when the doors opened again and he smiled, putting his hand on the door.

“That’s me. I’ll pass by your office later so we can discuss the notes.” Rhys didn’t give the chance of Jack to answer and walked away, his heels making clicking noises against the marble floor.

Jack could only tip his head slightly to the side while the doors closed as he watched Rhys walk away with those long legs that looked longer with the black heels he wore.

The first time he saw the young man it was at the meeting of Human Resources. They were introducing the new heads of the departments that were employed and Jack had their resumes over his desk, reading each of them and being presented.

It was the usual resume for a lot of them, but then, when it came to the new head of programming, he stopped and read the paragraphs twice, looking up and meeting heterochromatic eyes with heterochromatic.

Rhys Summerset, master degree in computer science and leading head of the project that earned him an internship at Maliwan, where he stayed for two years. Then changed to ECHOnTech, the same year he volunteered to be the first subject to the _ECHOeye Project_ that promised great development in Intel security.

The brunette held himself high, looking at Jack the same way a predator looked at his prey, but _way softer_. The hints of highlight in his cheekbones and the hair combed back but not gelled, the hands folded in his lap, showing how welcoming he was.

Then Jack noticed how Rhys was relaxed and got a glimpse of the mechanical yellow hand resting on top of the flesh one. He knew his worth. Rhys knew how good he was and how _great_ he would be to Hyperion.

Jack liked that in someone. Knowing what you’re really capable of and being able to show it without fear of being judged or wronged.

Moreover, he hated it as well. The kid _knew his worth_. The red flags rising in Jack’s brain were warning him to watch out for that one. To be careful with him. To _go easy._

Later, when they were parting ways, and Jack shook hands with every new employee, he saw how tall Rhys really were. Looking down, he saw the deep red skirt the younger man used and the black heels.

When they shook hands, the older man felt something else being shown to him. In the mismatched eyes – brown and gold – there were admiration. The tightness of the handshake indicated nervousness and the tight smile showed anxiousness. Rhys was tense, but held himself together.

 _That_ surprised Jack and he never forgot.

He looked down at his cup and sipped the coffee, leaning on the wall and looked up. The men beside him chatting idly over whatever and Jack’s eye started twitching. He drank a bit more and, without noticing, he drank everything, making his throat burn and warm spread in his chest and shoulders. He needed more to survive until lunch.

 

His index finger was pressed against the inner part of his eye while he looked up, trying not to let the worst come into him. One eyebrow slightly raised and the fingers of his other hand tapping on the surface of the glass table top.

The computer screen showed the reports about the last couple of months' exportation and a graphic of how it would probably go if the dollar continued near the same value for at least a month.

Jack sighed and grabbed his mug, drinking a big gulp and frowning when he tasted nothing, but still smelled the coffee from earlier. When did he put water there? Adjusting his glasses, he looked around, but decided on forget the subject and focus on the graphics again.

It was almost the time of a meeting with the executive boardroom of finances and all he wanted was to eat something tasty. Maybe he would go eat some burger for lunch or down a hot dog. Something different to make him break the routine and feel good again.

Jack laid a hand on his back and tried to pop some vertebrae, without succeeding and there was a knock on his door.

“Come in.” he looked up, glasses pending on the bridge of his nose, and saw the door open and Rhys entered with a gentle smile.

“Hello again. I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” He closed the door behind him and approached the table.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes, Rhysie.” He smiled and leaned back on the chair, relaxing a bit. The younger man blushed faintly and lowered his eyes “You brought the notes?”

“Yes.” He extended his arm, giving Jack the sheets and put his hands behind his thighs, holding the skirt tight against his skin so he could sit in the chair in front of the older man “Everything they said about the new line of prosthetics Atlas is releasing, Maliwan presentations, Jakobs, Torgue and – believe it or not – Vladof." he shrugged "I think most people were there to see what they would bring." he smoothed his skirt before smiling proudly and crossing his legs, "Every piece of information from the convention is there, sir.”

Jack did not let the legs crossing go unnoticed. With his eyes already down, he could look at Rhys legs through the glass tabletop and see how the white skirt made him look a bit more tanned than the usual paleness his skin naturally had.

“Thanks _,_ kiddo. The information of the buyers is here too?” he looked at his face and the brunette indicated the computer screen with his head.

“That’s what I sent you by email yesterday. Some investors too. I’ll ask someone to bring you the graphics and everything else before lunch.” He looked down at his wrist, checking the time.

“You can ask them to let it with Meg. I have a meeting now and won’t be here for long.” He put the folder on the table, going through the files. Suddenly he remembered why he poured water earlier and rolled his eyes, getting up and going to his suitcase.

“So, cupcake.” He opened it and grabbed the red pill case, each space for a day of the week. He opened and raised his eyebrows softly, smiling fondly. Alongside each pill there was an M&M. Angel must have put those there.

Jack felt his hands a bit sweaty and he could his heart beating rather fast. The caffeine was finally kicking in “How do you feel being responsible for that?”

He heard the chuckle and looked at Rhys over his shoulder.

“I feel quite proud, if I’m being honest. This new line put Hyperion as one of the most wanted cell phone brands in the market and the sales continue to go up. I’m… Proud of being the one to bring this to the company.” Jack listened while facing away from the boy.

His eyes looking at the red pill case. He downed the pill of that day and put the candy on his tongue, letting it melt as he put the pill case back into the suitcase. He turned around and smiled, clapping his hands once and approached Rhys.

“And you should, pumpkin! Thanks to you we’re now leading the marketing.” He half-sat on the table and crossed his fingers in front of this body, looking gently at the younger man and tilted his head a bit to the side “And I couldn’t expect something else from someone with such an amazing resume, Rhysie.” Each word emphasized, “We’re lucky to have you here. _I’m_ lucky to have _you_.” The smiled that followed that statement made a shiver go down Rhys’ spine.

“I-” He stopped for a moment and put the flesh hand on his chest, feeling his cheeks warm “I’m glad to be of such help.” He folded his hands on his lap again, feeling the flesh one tremble. Heat spread in his chest, making him fidget on the seat.

Listening such words come out of one of the most powerful men in the whole country made Rhys’ heart flutter.

Jack Lawrence was his idol since college, when he went to a TechCon and saw the men climb the few stairs to the stage. His stance, his presence, his aura showing how much power he had over the crowd.

Rhys remember that at the moment in which Jack showed the new prosthetic limbs – black and gold – and how smooth they looked from over his seat, he had decided he wanted to work for Hyperion. He wanted to create, to be part of that stage as Jack was. To capture the crowd's attention and have that kind of power exhaling of him.

He wanted to be just like him.

Rhys licked his lips and put the metal hand on his cheek, trying not to perpetuate the habit of rubbing his neck whenever nervous. He felt like a child whenever he did that, and his friends would always laugh when he got mad for catching himself doing it.

Instead, he passed a strand of hair to behind his ear.

“I’m really glad, Mr. Lawrence.” He looked up and Jack leaned in a bit.

“Call me Jack.” he winked and looked down, not giving Rhys time to think of what happened “What time is it, cupcake? Even though I like to look at you I have a meeting with some douchebags.”

Rhys looked down at his wrist and a choked sound came out of his mouth. He closed his eyes and cleared his throat, not wanting to meet the older man’s eyes.

“It’s five past ten.”

“Five? God _,_ I need to get there.” He laughed and got up, rounding the table and grabbed some files from a drawer. He leaned onto the table and pressed the button for the intercom “Meg, where’s Blake? I’m going to the meeting with the executive boardroom.”

“He’s waiting for you at the meeting room, sir.” Meg answered and Jack rolled his eyes.

“Fucking Blake…” he whispered and scratched the upper part of his scar “Thanks, cupcake.” He let the button go and walked around the table, holding the files tight in his fist.

Rhys got up and passed his hands on his black button up and skirt, walking with Jack to the door. His heels clicking on the floor pairing with Jack’s own shoes.

The older man looked up and smiled, opening the door to Rhys and closing it when both were outside the office. He smiled and touched the other’s arm with the files when Rhys was almost saying goodbye.

“Lunch, pumpkin?”

Rhys looked down and blinked a few times, feeling his feet hurt a bit inside the heels. His shoulders contracted just for a split second and he relaxed, smiling and denied with his head.

“I’m sorry, M- Jack. I already have someone to meet today. Maybe another time?” Rhys wanted to suggest dinner, but, for him, dinner was something people who went on dates had together.

“That’s really a shame, Rhysie. I was going to buy you a milkshake! A shame.” Jack laughed and nodded with his head. He ran his fingers of his free hand on his hair and put the files under his arm, adjusting his suit “See you later then, cupcake.” He turned and walked off, turning the corner.

Rhys heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to explode. He was sure of that! Vaughn! He needed Vaughn and he needed him fast!

Whilst Rhys was almost skipping to the lift, around the corner Jack felt sweat form on his forehead while he walked to the meeting room. He did it. He asked Rhys to have lunch, but the boy denied. Some people would think that being denied was a bad thing, but Jack didn’t see it as a defeat. He saw as an opportunity.

Rhys suggested another time; therefore, he was interested in going out with Jack. He could try again later, asking earlier or trying another approach. He would think about it.

“Blake!” he yelled from the hall “I can’t believe you got here before me!” he yelled, entering the room and making the men jump on their chairs “Don’t do that again!”

“I’m sorry, sir.” Blake looked at Jack and leaned in a bit, whispering, “I thought I could distract them while you were coming.”

“They _have_ to wait with or without distractions.” Jack looked around and put a hand on his own neck, putting the files in front of him “Sorry won’t save your neck next time, devil-man.” He teased the other man’s hair.

“Yes, sir.”

Jack looked up and smiled, crossing his arms and making the chair turn from side to side.

“So, gentlemen, let’s get to business.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you write things horny and later notice how creepy they are lmao


	3. My Religion of Resistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I'm really sorry for taking so long!  
> I'm writing many things at the same time, but I'm trying to focus on a few things because, if I don't, nothing will get done lmao  
> So, I'll focus more on this fic and try my best to keep it updated!! I really like this story and there's many chapters already written, I just need to focus alkglflgadjgak  
> Have a nice read!!

“Vaughn!” Rhys screamed in a whisper by entering his best friend’s cubicle. He went around the table and put his head on Vaughn’s thigh “You won’t believe what just happened!” he continued to whisper and the shorter one looked at him for a moment, blinking.

“… Rhys, get up.” He chuckled and touched the other’s shoulder “If someone sees you there it won’t end well.”

Rhys got up and crossed his arms, pouting.

“I should be allowed to cuddle when stressed.”

“Why are you even stressed? Did you eat anything?” Vaughn laughed and looked back at his computer, saving the spreadsheet and leaned back in his chair, looking at Rhys “What is it?”

The taller one sighed and put his hands on his chest, taking a deep breath. He looked around and got down again, touching Vaughn’s thigh making the other chuckle.

“Jack asked me out for lunch.” He whispered and the smile fell from the other’s face. He leaned forward and touched Rhys’ hands, watching him nod many times.

“What?!” he whispered and looked at the other over his glasses, regretting it immediately for he could see nothing without them “He did that?!”

Rhys nodded more and bit his lip, getting up and started to fan himself with his hands, walking around.

“And… And today I have lunch with Axton and now… Ugh! Vaughn! I wanna die!” he finished by sitting on the table and crossing his arms, pouting again.

Vaughn looked at him and leaned back again, laughing a little and shaking his head.

“Yeah… It must be awful to have so many good-looking guys falling at your feet, bro.”

“I told you it’s the skirt!” Rhys looked down and sighed again, putting his hands on his face and whined “Jack asked me to have lunch with him, but I’m having with Axton and-! I mean,” he half-sat on the table, crossing his legs and looked at his friend “Axton is… Well. You know Axton. He’s-“

“Hot, funny and built like a truck. Yeah, I know the drill.” Vaughn laughed with Rhys, gaining a little shove on the shoulder.

The accountant was tired of listening to his best friend gush about Axton, the gorgeous firefighter, on a daily bases.

“Yes! Ahn, Axton…” the brunette looked at nowhere in particular while sigh dramatically and hummed sweetly “But! What I’m saying is: Axton is gorgeous and all, but Jack… I mean, he is _Handsome Jack._ ”

“Oh, my god, don’t use that nickname…” the smaller of them got up and rubbed his face, going out of the cubicle with Rhys right behind “That nickname is the worst! Like, yeah, the guy is handsome, but- I mean- Geez! It’s the name of a villain, c’mon!”

Rhys laughed while walking Vaughn.

“He’s not a villain, Vaughn, c’mon.” the taller one rolled his eyes and Vaughn had to crook his neck a lot more to look at his friend’s face.

“Maybe not a villain, but definitely the antagonist. No hero gets a name like that.” He shook his head and they stopped at the kitchen of the accountancy floor.

Rhys chuckled and leaned his hip on the counter while the other filled a mug with water.

When Jack took over the position of Hyperion’s CEO, a commotion started on the internet. Suddenly, all eyes were over the decaying company and its new head chief.

Posts after posts in the internet with pictures of Jack walking around on the street while talking on the phone, pumping gas or just walking with Angel filled the internet. Everyone wanted to know more about the _gorgeous man_.

Then, Jack was called to participate in a talk show because the fame he acquired was so suddenly huge that everyone wanted _more_.

With that participation, he not only showed his face, but his charisma. People were in love with Jack Léon Reyes Lawrence.

His first appearance in a magazine was in a really well known one called _the VAULT._ The magazine talked about politics, world news, tech reviews… Everything and more. On the issue Jack featured, he was on the cover, sitting in a throne and smiling triumphantly at the camera with big yellow words displayed beneath him.

_HANDSOME JACK: the story of the prestigious CEO that promises to bring Hyperion back to the winners’ team_

Since then, Jack was usually referred to as Handsome Jack or HJ.

“Ok, Vaughn. Whatever helps you sleep at night.” The smaller one glared at Rhys and, after downing the water, he filled the mug with some coffee “What I’m saying is that I’m conflicted.”

“Conflicted between going out with Axton or Jack?” he cocked his head.

“Oh, no. I’m having lunch with Axton today, that’s a yes. But I’m thinking how it’ll go between me and Jack, considering that he may not ask me out again, oh. My. God.” He put his mechanical hand on his chest and made a pained face.

The accountant frowned and sipped at his drink.

“I don’t know what to say to you, bro. I’m just… Surprised by how you can be such a drama queen.” Rhys turned his head at him and squinted, open his mouth in a silenced gasp “No, yeah. I totally expected that.” Vaughn laughed and got a light punch on his shoulder.

“Why do I even talk to you, bro?” he shook his head and the shorter one smiled.

“For the same reason you called me bro while trying to question why do you even talk to me.” He laughed and leaned, touching Rhys waist and half-hugging him, drinking more of the coffee.

Rhys smiled and laughed with him, passing his arm over Vaughn’s shoulders.

“I think you should talk to Yvette. She knows about that stuff more than me.” He let Rhys’ waist go and put his hand on his pocket pants “Or, you know, have lunch with Axton and two-time your boss.”

“I’m not two-timing him!”

“You’re going out with someone and thinking how you can make another one ask you out. You’re totally two-timing, bro.”

Rhys’ hand rested near his neck while he looked at Vaughn and opened his mouth to retort, but closed it shut after a few seconds. He took a deep breath and stuffed his chest.

“I’m going to talk to Yvette.”

“Yeah, go do that, two-timer.”

“I’m not-!! God, Vaughn!” he clenched his teeth and, wanting to punch the other. The accountant just smiled behind his mug and tried to remain cool when his glasses became fogged by the steam.

Rhys stopped by the lift and fished his phone from the pocket of the skirt. He tapped a message to Yvette and hit send.

_> can i pass by?_

He entered the lift and pressed the button to the marketing floor. Even if she didn’t answer the text, he would pass by at her office to see if she was busy or not. Yvette worked at the marketing department of Hyperion and almost didn’t come to the building because of the meetings she had around town.

Rhys himself had many things to do, but he needed to gush about what happened and ask for some advice. And it was already lunch time so he could try to bribe her with the promise of buying some food.

He walked through the hall and stopped by her door, knocking lightly and opened a small frame, looking at her and seeing she was at the phone.

Yvette looked up from the things she were writing and looked at Rhys, whispering.

“What is it, Rhys?” she looked so tired. From the door, he noticed how her glasses needed to be cleaned.

“I need advice on something really important.“ he sighed and Yvette kept looking at him as if he had said the most absurd thing on existence.

“Excuse me. Can you wait just a moment? Thank you.” She looked at him as she put the telephone against her shoulder “Be quick.” She put the pen down and looked at Rhys.

“If you had two really hot guys wanting to go out with you, what would you do?” he felt small under his friend’s glare and she put one hand on her forehead.

“Rhys, you’re really coming here to ask me stuff like that…?” she sighed and looked at him again, watching him giver her an ashamed smile “Just let’s get it done then… I know one of them is Axton, you’ve been talking about him non-stop.” She sighed, “Who’s the other?”

Rhys stared at her and opened his mouth to answer, but then close it.

“Rhys, I don’t have all day. I’m talking to a client. Hurry up!” she hissed.

He raised both eyebrows and looked away, gripping the door tighter. He gulped and laughed nervously.

“Our… Boss? Jack…?”

Yvette stared at him and didn’t blink for some time. The corner of her upper lip turned up in something akin to disgust.

“We’re talking about it later. Get out.” She turned her chair a bit and was in the way to go back talking on the phone, when she put her hand over the speaker and looked at the door that was closing “And don’t think I didn’t notice that that’s my skirt!”

The door clicked shut and she sighed, putting her hand on her forehead and went back to talk on the phone.

Lunchtime came by and Rhys was gathering his things to go out when his cell phone pinged.

 _> > waiting for you_ _already, darling ;)_

He read the message and smiled.

_> on my way  <3_

After hitting send, he thought that maybe the heart was too much, but it was already too late. Rhys closed the door of his office and went on his way, walking with phone in one hand and his purse in the other.

When the doors of the elevator opened, he noticed the looks he got. When he walked down the street, he noticed how people turned their heads. He always noticed those small things, but pretended he didn’t.

Rhys liked to think that people would look at him because of how tall he was on heels or because he was pretty. He liked to think people would not come to him and ask why he was wearing a skirt and makeup or what gender he was and why he dressed that way. Rhys pretended the world was not what it really was.

He knew it was risky, but he wanted to dress the way he wanted, to be who he really was. Moreoveer, he was a person that liked to wear what society defined as feminine and was proud of it.

He heard a loud whistle just as he checked his phone again.

 “Rhys!” he looked up and saw Axton waving a couple meters from him. Rhys smiled and approached him, feeling his cheeks heat a bit for the attention they both got.

“You… You look great.” Rhys crossed his arms and the other man opened his own slightly, looking down at himself.

“Eh, I look okay, but _you,_ darling! Are stunning!” he put his hands on his waist and looked Rhys up and down, making the taller man hide his smile and red cheeks under a hand.

“You flirt…” he looked away, changing his weight from one foot to another. Axton smiled and gave him passage.

“Please, after you.” He opened the door and Rhys entered the place, feeling the hand of the other on the small of his back while they walked to a table.

Rhys was trying hard to make his heart stop beating so fast in his chest. He passed his hand on his hair and smiled, sitting and looked up as the other did the same.

“So, Mr. Programmer” Rhys chuckled. Axton put his arms on the table and Rhys held himself back not to look at those strong forearms “How do you feel about being the wonder boy of the moment?”

“Great, really!” he crossed his legs and put a hand on his neck “Just… It gets kinda boring after a while.” He smiled nervously “Can we talk about something else…?”

Axton reached for Rhys’ hand and caressed the skin.

“We’ll talk about whatever you want, babe. Can I call you babe?” he chuckled and Rhys accompanied him, nodding. His heart would rip through his chest from how strong it was beating “So, what do you want to talk about?”

“I don’t know…?” he laughed and Axton raised one finger, smiling.

“Oh! Let me tell you about the time I dreamed my house was on fire! That’s a good one! Let’s just order the food and I’ll tell you one of the worst nights of my life.” He laughed and Rhys felt the hairs on his nape raise.

While Axton looked around for a waiter, the taller one took the time to look at the other man forearms and chest, observing the shirt stretching there. He could imagine himself being held tight against him.

Rhys suddenly felt really hot and looked away, fanning himself discreetly with the menu.

Lunchtime went by with laughs and gentle hand touches over the table. Rhys was enchanted by how Axton was such a funny and charming guy. He would tell his adventures with emotion and enthusiasm, fully capable of taking Rhys’ entire attention. But he listened too and the brunette could feel his chest warm at the thought. He would complain about work, explain something or tell a story of his own and Axton listened and showed interest.

At the end of their date, the brunette considered himself enamoured.

They went to eat some ice cream and Rhys didn’t mind the hand that held his waist while they walked to the parlour and back to his office. Axton insisted to accompany him back.

“I had a great time, Axton.” Rhys chuckled and touched the hair of his nape while licking the ice cream off his lips.

“Me too, darling. I hope we can have a repeat.” He smiled back whilst throwing away the napkin he used to hold the dessert. He walked closer to the brunette and touched his elbow in a gentle way.

“Do I get a kiss of see you soon?” and there was the charming smile that made the taller man weak in the knees.

Axton always seemed serious. The green eyes always holding secrets of someone whom have seen too much in too little time. The tattoo over his left eyebrow gave him a dangerous look, making people hesitate to talk to him. The eyebrows seemed to being frowned all the time and the small scars on those and on his face made him quite the unapproachable figure.

But the smile gained everyone.

They met at a home improvement store. Rhys needed

 

A wink and a nickname later – _pretty boy_ – they went back to what each was doing.

Rhys looked around and chuckled between his teeth, suppressing a laugh. He leaned a bit and kissed Axton’s corner lip.

“See you soon.” he smiled and got away from Axton’s hands, licking his ice cream and walking inside the building. The other just stood there, watching as Rhys walked away from him and he couldn’t stop smiling. The perfume and the cold kiss sensations still lingered in his senses.

Before he left, Axton caught a glimpse of Rhys looking at him from the reception before entering the lift. He chuckled and passed thick fingers through his short hair, smiling and leaning against a light post nearby.

“Pretty boy, you’re really something…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Axton comes into scene!! I love my soldier boy gdi  
> I had to write Jack on the "times magazine"!! He would be such a charismatic assholeeee i hate him omg  
> Be prepared because there's a lot of social media and texting in this fic, so if anything gets confusing, please tell me!!  
> Thank you so much for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!  
> See you in the next chapter


End file.
